A Strange Story of a Cinderella
by Cherry Flavored Awesome
Summary: This strange little story came about when reading prayingforlove's fanfics. An alternate universe story about Norway's life, and how he finds Denmark.


Once upon a time, there was a woman and a man who wanted nothing more than a beautiful baby girl. Instead they had a boy. But they loved him anyways. They named their little boy Elias. Elias constantly wore dresses, because his mother thought it was adorable, and all their baby stuff was girl's stuff anyways. Elias's mother never got out of the habit of buying little girl's clothes, and Elias went along with it because he didn't want to hurt his mother's feelings. His father had no opinion in this matter.

One day, tragedy struck when Elias's mother fell terribly ill with the rare Marburg Virus, and crashed and bled out in Elias's room. Elias witnessed this up close, and it struck him so hard that he became reclusive, and showed no emotion. Elias was afraid to love after that, and forgot all about having a happy life and getting married. _This was life, and it was becoming terrible and ugly._

After his dad recovered from the loss and was able to clean the blood stains from the room Elias had been in (He'd moved into another of the many rooms.), he remarried a woman who seemed nice and friendly, but was cruel to Elias. His father's wife's name was Berwaldina, and she had two daughters named Tino and Kristjan. Tino was a ditz, and was afraid of Elias, so she was sort of nasty to him. She (he?) wasn't really that pretty. Kristjan was cold and mean to Elias, and seemed very… Elias couldn't put his finger on it, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Besides, Kristjan sang too many pop songs. She (He?) wasn't pretty either. Elias just decided to tell them that he was a girl so they wouldn't question the dresses, but he didn't think that they were girls either.

One day, another tragedy had stricken the house. Elias's father was poisoned with Morphine, and his will left everything to Berwaldina. Nobody but Elias knew that she had poisoned his father. Berwaldina continued to be stuck up, and somehow added onto the fortune by getting a job that was guaranteed to make you rich and snobby.

Elias constantly cleaned the house, and Tino and Kristjan made fun of him while standing behind Elias as he cleaned the house. Elias faced neglect, and was sometimes abused. It was on a chilly September day that Elias's life took a turn for the better.

Elias was scrubbing the floors in front of the door when someone knocked on it. He answered the door, and was greeted by a letter in his face. The mail carrier rushed away.

_Dear whoever it concerns,_

_This year, the mighty Prince Matthias is hosting a ball to find a suitable wife. Every single girl in the village and kingdom are able to attend. Boys are also able to attend, but that doesn't mean Prince Matthias will marry you, even if you're gay. But I'm sure my awesome will satisfy you when you look at me._

_-King Gilbert the Awesome_

Elias felt a little ray of hope, until he realized he wasn't a girl. The walls closed once again. But… just maybe, he would go.

"LETTER! ELIAS, GET YOUR HANDS OFF, IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S FROM THE CASTLE!" Tino bounded over and snatched the letter from Elias's hands. Elias huffed and finished up the floor before returning to the kitchen to was dishes. Apparently, Kristjan read it too, and before long, he heard squealing. Berwaldina walked semi-gracefully into the kitchen and announced "M' d'ghters ar' g'ing to th' b'll. If y' c'n s'ccessfully g't the bloodst'n o't ofT'no's c'rpet fr'm th' l'st cat, y' c'n go."

Elias was angry at this remark. He poured lots of bleach on the bloodstain while fuming angrily, unknowingly getting it on Tino's (cough cough his cough) black funeral dress.

Berwaldina inspected the spot, and finally cleared Elias to go. Elias felt a little bit happy, and went to go prepare a dress. Eventually, he had a fluffy pink dress ready. "Ugh…" It wasn't what he would have wanted to wear, but he did anyways, because his mother would have loved it.

Elias went downstairs in her dress, and the step sisters went crazy. "HAHAHAHA! Look at Elias! Are you really going?" Tino laughed. "Oh, I would love to dance, Prince Matthias! Would you hold my broom?" Kristjan imitated. Elias felt like crying, but never did. Suddenly, Berwaldina floated downstairs. "S'nce y' g't bl'ch on th't dress, I'll n'w all'w T'no and Kr'stjan to tear up y're dr'ss."

Tino and Kristjan picked up shears and tore up Elias's dress, Elias protesting madly. When they were done, they all went to the ball, laughing haughtily. Elias finally broke down, and ran to the garden to cry.

Suddenly, black, red, and gold sparkles filled the air. Elias looked up to see an embarrassed man. His hair was slicked back, and his muscles looked very out of place in his tutu. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's get this over with." The man waved a wand, said "Deutschland befugnisse aktivieren! Wurst und Kartofflen!", and the black, red, and gold sparkles swirled around him. In an instant, he was in a Cinderella dress, complete with glass high heels and his hair somehow done up in a tiara. The strange man waved his wand with a "Wurst und Kartofflen!", and he was suddenly in a horse-drawn carriage. The man disappeared, and he was off. Before he knew it, he was at the castle. Norway was shown inside. The room quieted, and Prince Matthias was at his side. "May I have this dance, fair maiden?" Without him answering, Prince Matthias swept him into a waltz. Elias looked over his shoulder, and saw his step sisters. They were livid. He looked back at Matthias, who was grinning uncontrollably. "How many other girls have you danced with tonight?" Elias mumbled. "None. Only you."

Elias was pleasantly surprised. That was almost… romantic in a way. "Uhm…" "What is it, my fair maiden?" "I'm not a girl. That's what." "It doesn't matter. Girls are too dramatic, and they bathe in perfume and such. I guess you could say I was gay." Elias didn't speak until the dance was over.

When the final notes were drawn out by the deep, wooden resonating sound of the double bass, Matthias let go of Elias's hips. "What's you name, maid?… butler? Maiden." Elias inwardly sighed. Wow, that was idiotic. He considered giving a fake name like Ivan or such for a split second, so his step sisters wouldn't realize that he was there at all, and they would be surprised that his bags had been packed, and the looks on their faces would be amazed and furious when they realize why as he stepped off the carriage to get them, but then he thought it was best to just be honest.

"Elias." "Any last name?" "I'd forgotten long ago."

Matthias bowed, thanked him for the dance, and Elias longingly watched him walk off to the royal subjects. He looked down. Was he still wearing this ridiculous dress? He looked terrible in pale pink, the prince must have thought he was slow. He went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the large mirror.

It seemed he had pale make-up on as well. was wonderful. Elias sighed and stared at himself for a while longer. Oh. He was in the girls' bathroom, wasn't he? He turned on his heel and came face to face with the Fairy God German.

"Enjoying your night?" The German asked. "I see you're no longer in a tutu." He coughed. "Ah. Yes. That." "Why aren't you?" "I- uh… have someone here. That's why I am wearing a tuxedo?" "Who's the lucky lady?" "Ah… uh… Feliciano. Actually, Feliciano is not a lady." "… Is everyone gay here?" Maybe that explained the rainbow flags in the one section of the garden. The German said nothing, and disappeared in the black red and gold sparkles. Elias choked on some, and exited the bathroom.

A voice came over the loud speaker. "Attention guests! I will awesomely tell you the lucky lady that won Prince Matthias's affection, and will get some of my awesome when she marries Matthias!" He heard some people laugh a little at the overuse of 'awesome'. People liked the king and his charisma.

"The winner is… ELIAS!" Elias jumped up out of his seat. That was a BIG surprise. Matthias came down the steps and carried Elias up, where people threw flower petals and cheered. The people were happy? Why? He didn't do anything…

Matthias leaned down and kissed him. Elias found himself kissing back. The broke away, mesmerized. The walls broke down, and the ruins were on fire. Matthias held Elias as the crowd cheered. Elias saw his stepsisters raging in a corner, with Berwaldina looking ominous. Yes, Elias thought. _This was life, and it becoming more and more extraordinary and beautiful._

_End_

_

* * *

_**This is dedicated to people who feel like they have no more reason to live. I've felt that way before, more than once, and I've even tried suicide. But the point of this story, and the italicized sentences about life, is that every bad day has its happiness. Even though your life may suck in your point of view, remember that things may not be as bad as they seem. Someone is waiting for you, so wait for them! If you don't find them on Earth, you'll find Jesus in heaven if you believe it. No matter what religion, race, views, you're worth more than you think.**

**Sorry about Gauken Hetalia, that was somehow deleted *cough cat jumped on the keyboard cough*.**

**This was the first fanfic that came to mind. I was reading some of prayingforlove's fanfics (big fan), and thus this was born.**

**What was Germany saying?- "Deutschland befugnisse aktivieren! Wurst und Kartofflen!" = "Germany powers activate! Sausage and Potatoes!"**

**Because all Germans are really fucking epic like that. I know SEVERAL. One is a ballerina. :3**

**Guess who's been reading The Hot Zone.  
**


End file.
